Lena De Spell
https://ducktales.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shadow_War! Lena De Spell is a teenager who appears in DuckTales (2017), the reboot series, and is voiced by Kimiko Glenn. Lena is a newer character, who is the "niece" of Magica De Spell. She is inspired from Minima De Spell and Magica's Shadow. She is sometimes known, as Lena Le Strange presumably this is just a nameholder where she uses this to know Webby. she is not related to her evil "aunt." Which was stated on August 18th of 2018 in the episode "The Shadow War!" Personality Lena is a mischevious and mysterious teen friend of Webby Vanderquack. She's like one year older than Webby. She does not seem, to have a similar traits to her aunt because of her own mischievous nature in obtaining Scrooge's No #1 Dime mode. History Pre-Series Fifteen years ago Magica and Scrooge McDuck fought which ended in Scrooge sealing Magica away in his Number-One Dime. However, before Magica was sealed she gave her shadow corporeal form and transformed her staff into a necklace that would give the shadow magic. The shadow took the form of a young girl "Lena" and Magica would manifest in its own shadow to communicate with her and give Lena orders to enact her revenge. Although Lena referred to Magica as her aunt the two held no love for each other with Magica seeing her as a tool for revenge and Lena desiring freedom from her, which Magica promised to give in exchange for helping her steal Scrooges dime before the Lunar Eclipse that would grant her enough power to escape and have her revenge. The Beagle Birthday Breakout! After being left behind on the beach, Webby finds a series of fake messages in bottles and follows them to their creator, Lena. Lena invites Webby to a party held in the Duckburg Junkyard, not mentioning the party was a birthday celebration for notorious crime lord and Beagle family matriarch, Ma Beagle. Leading the various branches of the Beagle family tree on a chase through the city, Lena and Webby develop a good friendship and jokingly reference the highlights of their adventure, much to the confusion of others. However, at the end of the episode, Lena reveals her pendant and summons the shadowy spirit of her aunt Magica De Spell, informing her that her infiltration of Scrooge's inner circle was a success. Terror of the Terra-firmians! Jaw$! [[The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!|'The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!']] The Shadow War! Spoilers By reading Lena's journal, Webby and the triplets discover that Lena was created from shadow by Magica following the sorceress' last battle with Scrooge atop Mount Vesuvius. Despite her sacrifice to stop Magica, it is implied that Lena-or some part of her-survives and has merged with Webby's shadow. Abilities Lena has a lot of ability, with the amulet with her; without it she cannot able to control some powerful abilities and possessions with the following: *Telekinesis: Lena can able to lift heavy objects as seen in the episode, "Terror of the Tera-Firmians!" she uses it to lift the train and help Mrs. Beakley to get out of it. *'Talisman': The talisman is the only object that, allows Lena to control some abilities. So she constantly, needs to wear it in case emergencies and her evil aunt with her. *'Manipulation': In the episode "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!", Magica possesses Lena in order to obtain the dime herself. Quotes "Maybe, I'm tired on following your orders." - Lena to Magica "It's not an adventure if you're invited." - Lena to Webby "Sure, blame the mysterious rebel, going by her own rules." - Lena to Ms Beakley ''The amulet thing is already in the bin, so I'll just hang out and wait here,right?.'' - Lena To Magica in "Jaw$!" Trivia *Lena is the latest of a number of niece characters created for Magica De Spell, her predecessors including Minima De Spell. *She was given the placeholder surname of "Le Strange" as a means of hiding the fact that she was related to Magica; the surname was used in the official summary for the DuckTales #8 comic. *Lena doesn't want to speak in a long-sentence, instead she speaks in short words probably because her voice might be lower. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:Kids Category:2017 Characters Category:New Characters